pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI027: Pokémon Food Fight!
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Squirtle, Ash's Lapras, Ash's Charizard, Gulzar's Gloom, Nurse Joy's Chansey, Ash's Snorlax |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby_Badge.png |b3 =SpikeShell_Badge.png |guest =Gulzar |michars =Gulzar, Villagers |local =Butwal Island |major =Ash's Snorlax learns Hyper Beam. }} is the 27th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis Ash and co. can't get off the island due to strong currents. Things get worse when they are starving and they get real bad as they antagonize a trainer named Gulzar. When challenged to a battle Ash accidentally breaks Snorlax's Poké Ball and Snorlax instantly becomes "The thing that wouldn't leave". As Ash and co. arrive at the Pokémon Center the weekly food shipment is abducted by Team Rocket. Will Ash be able to soothe more than one savage beast? Episode Plot The heroes are on the island for a week due to strong currents. Pikachu watches the water and gets splashed. Ash worries they will be on this island for the rest of their lives. Misty hopes he is wrong, otherwise they will run out of water. Tracey tells not to worry and sees some flowers and studies them, believe Pokémon loves eating this food. Tracey pulls them, but the flowers go up, revealing a boy who gets riled up. He introduces himself as Gulzar, the best Grass-type Pokémon trainer and gets upset hearing Tracey'd use the flowers to feed Pokémon. He proposes a battle and while Ash calms him down, Gulzar tells he is a coward. Ash gets enraged and accepts his challenge. Gulzar sends Gloom and Ash goes to send Charizard, but Squirtle came out, much to everyone's surprise. Squirtle uses Water Gun, but Gloom does not get hurt. Misty tells Ash that he should use his brain as he just watered a Weed Pokémon. Ash responds he cannot think as his stomach is empty, to which Misty says that he takes after his stomach. Ash goes to send Charizard, but his Poké Ball falls down on a rock. Snorlax comes put (asleep), so Ash goes to call it back. However, the Poké Ball does not respond. Tracey tells him it is broken and has to fight using Snorlax. Ash attempts to wake it up, but Gulzar is impatient and has his Gloom use SolarBeam, which causes Snorlax to be pushed onto the rock. Snorlax wakes up, crouches down and goes to Gloom. It goes to eat Gloom, but Gloom jumps. Gulzar calls it back, but Snorlax goes to Gulzar and smells him. Snorlax eats the flowers he has on his head, then gets his backpack and eats food. Gulzar is depressed by this act, while Snorlax falls asleep. Gulzar tells Ash that he will not be eaten by Snorlax. Ash tells Snorlax wouldn't eat him, but now the Poké Ball is broken and it needs to go to the Pokémon Center. Gulzar tells the only way to get there is to pass the mountain. With a final taunt, Gulzar runs away. Ash sees they have to carry Snorlax across the mountain. Misty tells that is nearly impossible, considering Snorlax's weight and the size of the mountain. They tightened Snorlax with a rope, as Ash, Pikachu and Tracey pull it, while Misty gets the logs to ensure Snorlax goes up easier. However, Ash tells they need rest. Misty is nerved, as they have a long way before reaching the destination. Ash tells it is Pikachu that needs rest. Tracey sees he has fruit. Ash asks if they are going to split it, but Tracey has the idea as it will get them across the mountain. Having the fruit above Snorlax's head, hoping Snorlax would follow them. However, Snorlax eats the fruit in one gulp. Tracey gets mad as the plan was foiled. Misty has an idea and asks them what a fisherman needs when he needs to catch fish without bait. Tracey tells it is lure, so Misty tells they need a lure to get Snorlax to follow them. Ash tells he will find a lure, but Misty has a different idea. Later, Ash is dressed as a fruit, making Misty and Tracey smiling about him. Tracey wakes Snorlax up, with Misty telling Snorlax there is food. Ash asks where is food and Misty says he is food and orders him to climb the mountain. Ash runs and Tracey makes a drawing, but Misty worries what'll happen if Snorlax gets Ash. Ash runs and trips over. Snorlax gets him and takes a bit, but Snorlax is not amazed and goes asleep, dropping Ash down. Misty is impressed, as they are on the top, but Tracey sees they need to get down. Misty hears a river and knows they can build a raft to get down. After building a raft, the heroes sail down the river. However, the current gets faster and soon, the heroes fall down a waterfall. Later, Ash, Misty and Tracey panic and shout for anyone to rescue them. Gulzar appears once more and tells them to stand up (which they do) and points at the Center, which is close nearby. Using a system to transport Snorlax using logs, they manage to get in front of the Center. Ash thinks people in front of the center have also broken Poké Balls, though Gulzar tells nobody is that dumb (making Misty like the boy). Gulzar tells that shipments are delivered to the Center, but there was not any this week, so there is no Pokémon food. Tracey sees that Gulzar has more plants the Pokémon could eat, but Gulzar does not want anyone to touch it. They hear Nurse Joy saying that food will arrive soon. They hear a plane and see it, which drops a package using a parachute. Team Rocket see the parachute and Meowth appears in a robot, which fires a missile. A robot arm takes the package, but the people see Team Rocket are taking the package. Team Rocket propose a trade - the package for Pikachu and tell if this is not done, the Pokémon will starve. Ash refuses these Demands but when the trainers corner Pikachu, Ash defends it. Gulzar steps in and tells them all they should be ashamed for thinking of such a selfish act and tells them Pikachu shouldn't be sacrificed for the food. The heroes see Gulzar has a good heart after all. Team Rocket are not pleased, but want a battle - Meowth against Pikachu. Ash admits he never fought a "Pokémon in a can". Meowth responds that he does not care about the food, but Ash tells he does and accepts the battle. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Meowth's armor absorbs the electricity. James tells that electricity is conducted into the ground, so Meowth does not take any damage. Meowth's robot goes to attack Pikachu, but Pikachu dodges and the rock is destroyed. Pikachu narrowly dodges Meowth's attacks and goes to Ash. Ash tells no Pokémon can defeat that thing, so Team Rocket insist he gives Pikachu to them. Suddenly, the earth shakes and Snorlax appears, with rage in its eyes. Tracey thinks Snorlax came to help out in trouble. Meowth attacks, but Snorlax dodges, enough for Meowth to get the hand stuck in a rock. Meowth launches a Skull Bash, but the head is reflected against Snorlax, causing no damage. Meowth presses to use Body Slam, but the robot launches him into Snorlax. However, Snorlax takes the hit, absorbs Meowth and releases him to Team Rocket, who fall in river. Snorlax receives more power, as Tracey acknowledges it is using Hyper Beam, which Snorlax gets to blast Team Rocket off. Ash is happy Snorlax came to save Pikachu. They run to hug each other. However, Snorlax passes Ash to eat food, then goes to sleep. Ash sees that Snorlax loves food more than him. Later, Nurse Joy gives Ash the fixed Poké Ball. Ash calls Snorlax back. Gulzar tells Ash he was brave to battle Meowth as a robot and hopes he'll battle him someday. With that, Ash and Gulzar shake hands, then the heroes depart, riding Lapras to next island. Debuts Character Gulzar Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Gloom (JP), Marowak (US) *Though its eyes weren't open when it showed it, Snorlax was really mad when it got super hungry. If looked closely, orange glowing fragments can be seen in Snorlax's eyes when this happens. Mistakes When Snorlax began chasing the disguised Ash, its feet were dark blue instead of the normal cream. Gallery Tracey pulls flowers out OI027 2.jpg Squirtle was sent instead of Charizard OI027 3.jpg The Poké Ball is crashed OI027 4.jpg Ash's Poké Ball is broken OI027 5.jpg Snorlax gets hit by Solarbeam OI027 6.jpg Snorlax goes to eat Gloom OI027 7.jpg Snorlax eats the flowers OI027 8.jpg The heroes transport Snorlax OI027 9.jpg Tracey goes to get Snorlax to follow OI027 10.jpg Tracey is mad his plan failed OI027 11.jpg Ash, the fruit OI027 12.jpg Ash goes to escape Snorlax OI027 13.jpg Ash gets chased OI027 14.jpg Snorlax goes to eat "the fruit" OI027 15.jpg The heroes ride the raft OI027 16.jpg The gang panics around OI027 17.jpg Team Rocket have been discovered OI027 18.jpg Meowth in robo-suit OI027 19.jpg Snorlax evades Meowth's attacks OI027 20.jpg Snorlax is not hurt by Robo-Meowth's head release OI027 21.jpg Meowth goes to be launched OI027 22.jpg Snorlax went to sleep }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane